deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pikachu vs Agumon vs Dark Magician
Pokémon vs Digimon vs Yugioh is a death battle between Pikachu, Agumon, and Dark Magician. Who do you think would win despite it might end in a draw as predicted Pikachu Agumon Dark Magician Interlude Wiz: Kids across the world has been fans of monsters for generations from anime to trading cards and video games. Boomstick: And these three are the aces of their kind, Pikachu the electric mouse, Agumon the fire lizard, and Dark Magician the ultimate spellcaster. Wiz: For this match-up, these three will be given a moveset, evolutions, and cards that they'll be using on their own. No trainer, digi-destined, or duelist are allowed in this fight. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Pikachu Wiz: Pikachu, the mouse Pokémon. Boomstick: Wait wasn't Pikachu the one who lost to Blanka, I wonder how that smoothie tasted that day. Wiz: Well he is small, lack strength and stamina and refuses to evolve. But his speed makes up for it. Boomstick: His trademark Thunderbolt along with Thunder, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Electro Ball and the Volt Tackle are his main moves but Wiz wants to introduce the other moves. Wiz: In the past he used the Thunder Shock in the beginning as Ash's first Pokémon. Boomstick: It was a shocking choice (Chuckles) Wiz: Boomstick, no more puns until after the battle. Anyway Pikachu also used Agility, Tackle, Leer, Double-Edge and Electroweb. But he also has Z-Moves from the Z-Crystals used to activate them. Boomstick: Aren't those from Sun and Moon, Pikachu can punch a ball of electricity with Gigavolt Havoc, charges at full-speed with Breakneck Blitz, and fires seven rainbow-colored lightning bolts with 10 million Volt Thunderbolt. Wiz: With that kind of voltage it can kill anyone so its possible as a one hit knock out. Boomstick: And with a lot of electricity and impressive feats, Pikachu going to prove today even without Ash why he is the mascot of Pokémon. Agumon Wiz: Many of you will remember Agumon who with Tai defeated Red and Charizard. Boomstick: oh yeah, how did the writers come up a Dragon Ball Z move like... Boomstick and Wargreymon: Terra Force. Wiz: Agumon has alongside Tai achieved many victories battling the forces of evil. Boomstick: And yet he digivolved into various forms like his Jurassic Champion level Greymon and his Dragon killing Mega level Wargreymon. Wiz: Let's not forget his new attack called Spitfire Blast which is almost similar to Charizard's Flamethrower which his head turns red and... Boomstick: Unleashes a fiery stream. Wiz: Boomstick you almost put me on fire. Boomstick: Oh must be that new hot sauce. But Agumon is one fiery lizard with a lot of combat experience. Dark Magician Wiz: This is a different time from Pokémon and Digimon. It was the time of Egypt and it ruled by Atem but he always has a high priest on his side named Mahad. Boomstick: Long story short, during his duel with the Bandit King Bakura Mahad merged with his Ka Monster Dark Illusion Master and become Dark Magician. Wiz: After 3000 years, Pegasus revived Mahad as Dark Magician and brought his magical prowess to life in a form of a game called Duel Monsters. Boomstick: Hold on, did Yugi ever summoned him in Jump Force as if he was regularly fighting with cards. Wiz: Well yes but Dark Magician has various tricks such as the classic Magical Hats to keep the opponent guessing and the Mystic Box which destroy 1 opposite monster in one box and renders him unharmed in the other. Also he can destroy a monster with Thousand Knives, expand his Dark Magic with Dark Magic Expanded, and by reading Magic Formula, he gains a attack boost by 700. Boomstick: Dark Magician also does have a lovely assistant named Dark Magician Girl. Wiz: You would love to date a Duel Monster. Boomstick: Hey kids are watching, still Dark Magician Girl is Atem's childhood friend Mana alongside his mentor and she became a card reuniting with Dark Magician. Wiz: Dark Magician Girl on her own can perform Dark Burning Attack and Dark Magician can perform Dark Magic Attack but Dark Magician can summon his apprentice with Bond Between Teacher and Student and together they can perform Dark Burning Magic. Boomstick: Wow, I bet tonight's movie with a Blue Apron meal will be Yugioh the Movie The Pyramid of Light Wiz: Sorry I already picked out tonight's movie. Boomstick: WHAT Death Battle Pikachu appears out of a Pokeball, then Agumon appeared and Dark Magician was summoned from a card. Announcer: FIGHT Pikachu attacks with Thunderbolt against Agumon which hits but Agumon then attacks with Pepper Breath but Pikachu dodges them. Dark Magician then attacks with his Staff against Pikachu and then attacks with Dark Magic Attack against Agumon who took damage until he digivolved into Greymon. Greymon attacks with Nova Blast which would have destroyed Dark Magician but instead destroyed a Magical Hat token. Then Dark Magician dispels Magical Hats and activates his Mystic Box to destroy Greymon which only reverted him back to Agumon. Pikachu got back up and uses Thunder on both Agumon and Dark Magician which hurt Agumon but Dark Magician uses Dark Magic Expansion to stop Pikachu's attack. Then Pikachu uses Iron Tail to attack Dark Magician but he uses Magic Formula to increase his ATK and stop Pikachu's attack. Then Agumon attacks with Spitfire Blast against Dark Magician who took a hit but Pikachu dodges it and attacks Agumon with Electro Ball and use Electroweb to entrap Dark Magician. But Agumon warp digivolves into Wargreymon and Pikachu uses Volt Tackle while he uses Great Tornado but Dark Magician activates De-Spell to remove Electroweb and Bond Between Teacher and Student to call forth Dark Magician Girl and both use Dark Burning Magic to attack Pikachu and Wargreymon. Somehow Pikachu dodged the attack and Wargreymon used Brave Shield. Then Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl becomes Sorcerer of Dark Magic, Pikachu attacks with 10 million Volt Thunderbolt while Wargreymon attacks with Terra Force and Sorcerer of Dark Magic attacks with Celestial Blast. The collision of three powerful attacks caused a explosion in the area which resulted to the point where they agree it was a good battle without a win or a loss. Result Boomstick: Wow, that was unexpected. Wiz: Despite being monsters from different worlds, kids today does not about other's opinions. Pokemon, Digimon, and Yugioh are at the best of what they do for kids. Boomstick: Obsession. Wiz: Well that and they do grow up with you sometimes. Boomstick: This battle is a childhood keep sake. Wiz: This battle royale is a Draw. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Battle Royales